Damsels Not So In Distress (Avengers OneShots)
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Angela Stark, Adrienne Mett, Sharon Carver, Natasha Romanov and Kaydence Mett have untold stories. Some with each other and some with the men they've chosen. Here are some OneShots tied into "Take Me or Leave Me" and "Thousand Years"; Steve/OC, Loki/OC, Clint/OC, Thor/OC, Bucky/Natasha/Bruce, Peter/OC
1. An Honest to God, Broken Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Joy.**

**I've been sick and I came up with these three little OneShots and I wanted to share with you guys and I knew Joy would enjoy them. They are all based on mine, my sister's and Joy's OCs, Angela Stark, Adrienne Mett and Sharon Carver respectfully. More OneShots to come!**

**WARNINGS: Angst**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Sharon knew as she stood there in the kitchen that her heart was breaking because it was almost like she could physically feel it. If Andy had been there, she would have told Sharon that if her heart actually broke then she would be dead and needed to stop complaining about it, but this…this hurt so bad. The tightening in her chest was making her chest physically hurt and so was her throat as it tightened up as well, large salty tears welling up in her eyes as her breath hitched. No…no, she told herself that she wasn't going to cry about this.

"You broke your promise…" Sharon found herself managing to say.

The words tumbled out and she swallowed to try and regain control of her functions, but it felt like she was swallowing down a painful lump and that made more tears form in her eyes. Still, she stood unblinking and unmoving, steadfast and broken as she tried to stop her knees from knocking together because she wanted to collapse. Just standing there in front of this man that she loved was exhausting her to the point of giving up, but she couldn't.

You just couldn't give up on what you loved.

It was probably the fact that she loved him so much in the first place that had her in this mess, having fought against the feeling for so long. Everything about Loki was a giant red flag, but the first glance had been the wrong glance…or so she had lead herself to believe until this very moment as he laid it all out for her. She immediately had started blaming herself for all of it because she'd let him break down her walls and set up shop in her heart and she just couldn't do this any longer because it was just too hard…and this relationship wasn't supposed to be hard.

Loki wasn't feeling well either, knowing that telling Sharon all of this would hurt her, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Ever since they'd met he'd been drawn in and he'd given himself to her heart and soul but it just never seemed to be enough—Sharon fought him at every turn because she didn't like to rely on people. The only person that she had ever been able to completely trust and put her faith in besides Angel and Andy was herself, and she hated that she had let Loki in, in the same way because now here he was destroying all of it.

"It had to be done," Loki responded slowly.

Sharon shook her head vigorously. "No, it didn't. In fact it all could have been avoided had you not run in, head held high, trying to be the best. Do you just destroy everything that you touch?"

"Sharon…" Loki warned, but his voice cracked.

Neither of them had been expecting such emotion to back that one word, but they could both hear the pain coming off of it. She was the one woman that he loved and he loved her above all else, but even that love hadn't been able to stop him from trying to go head to head with Thor yet again in an insane power struggle for Asgard. Sharon hadn't even meant to take such an emotional blow at him, but enough was enough and grown men weren't supposed to act like this. She had spent so much of her life falling for and having to escape childish assholes and she thought that Loki was different…thought that he was growing up and learning to work as a team.

"Your own father can't stand you, so he had you banished!" Sharon said, her voice rising as she felt a tension being relieved as she let him have it. "He cast you out because you let enough alone and now you're doing it all over again after _promising me_ that you were past it!"

Loki swallowed as tears began to form in his own eyes. "You don't even know the whole story. Yet again you jump straight to believing every word that comes out of my brother's mouth."

"Andy _saw_ you!"

"And Adrienne is never wrong?"

"I think that trying to fight your brother for power is a little hard to misinterpret!"

The pain etched into Loki's features just seemed to run deeper and deeper and yet the tension in Sharon's body was starting to evaporate. Unfortunately, the tension was being replaced by guilt and it was making her body feel so heavy that she had to sit down and when she did so, Loki looked away from her and she hated it. She felt as though he was ripping out her heart and stomping on it in front of her because he was no longer making eye contact with her. Their intense eye contact was one of their most intimate connections and he was taking that away from her too.

That and her picture of him.

In her mind, Loki was the brother that had felt discarded and he had just wanted to make things right and he'd made a mistake. It was a grave mistake and nothing would ever make it better, but he had found Sharon and they had spent so much time together and the demigod had softened and he had fallen in love with her and for a moment she felt like it was some sort of fairy tale. Like she had tamed the beast and helped him to find himself and become a better man, but he hadn't. This stupid power struggle with his brother had proved for once and for all that he was still Loki, God of Mischief.

Was that all that he would ever be? Was it honestly too much to ask that the two of them get to have some sort of happy ending together? Because Sharon had given in a long time ago to the idea of being with Loki and she certainly couldn't love anyone as much as she loved him because God help her, she had tried. Sharon had tried to love anyone _but_ Loki, but he was already in her heart and she couldn't let him go and she didn't want to…but did she have to? Did she have to walk away, because her legs felt like lead and she couldn't get up if she tried.

"I do not want Thor's throne," Loki tried softly to cut through the silence they'd fallen into.

Sharon looked up at him. "What?"

"I do not wish to possess the throne," Loki repeated with newfound strength. "All that I have wanted since I have found you, is you. You saw me for who I was and made me realize that in order to be happy I do not have to be King of Asgard. All I have to do is love you." Sharon swallowed and opened up her mouth to speak, but nothing came out and Loki nodded and continued. "The fight for you was worth more than any fight for a throne and the fight between Thor and I was not what you think it was. A fight, yes…for his throne, no, even though he thought I was challenging him as well at first…but you do not trust me."

Sharon found her mouth going dry. "You know how closed off I get."

"You should still trust me," Loki responded, looking at her and shaking his head. "I cannot be with you if I know that in a moment's notice you will accuse me of my old ways."

"What were you fighting about?" Sharon found herself asking, her heart racing now.

Loki shook his head and took a step back. "It does not matter now."

"Of course it matters,"

Her last words came out low and desperate and as Loki shook his head again, Sharon started to panic and she felt now like she was really losing him. Arguing was sometimes just how the two of them coped with a given situation but this…this was something that ruined a _lot_ of her relationships: trust. It was a tricky subject for her and it always had been, but she didn't want to lose Loki because she loved him and she couldn't imagine her life without him. Low and behold though, she felt as though she had ruined that for herself too, once again. Loki was heading for the door and she could only just now find the strength to stand.

"I don't want you to leave! I want to talk about this!" Sharon pleaded, tears splashing onto her cheeks. "Look at it from my perspective! You're fighting with your brother and Andy says that Thor is distraught because you're pushing limits again! What do you want from me, Loki?"

"YOUR TRUST!" Loki found himself yelling, not having meant to raise his voice, but he whirled around to look at her as she jumped at the sudden volume of his words. "You are supposed to love me unconditionally…"

Sharon nodded gently. "I do…"

"No, you do not."

"Don't tell me how I feel."

"If you loved me, you would trust me."

His words cut her deep and she found herself letting out a sob as he walked out her door and this time, Sharon didn't know when he was coming back…_if_ he was coming back. She had a terrible feeling that no matter what she said or did at this point, she had just lost him and potentially forever and she couldn't stand that feeling. Right then, Sharon just wanted to die and she found herself falling to her knees and crying into the floor, gasping for breath as her tears spilled out onto the floor and she couldn't believe how in pain she felt. This was a broken heart wasn't it? An honest to God, broken heart…

**Note: Just some angst because it makes me happy. I swear I will do a cuter/hotter OneShot for them later on…maybe some Sharon/Loki sex? Their dynamic just intrigues me to no end. Next OneShot soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. I Don't Want to Live Forever

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to Aidan and Joy.**

**Andy is based off of my sister so it's dedicated to her and of course to Joy because Joy is one of my platonic soul mates. This is about Andy and Thor and is cute, loving, and definitely has an angsty undertone to it.**

**WARNINGS: Sex**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I guess I just don't want to live forever…" Andy explained to Thor, shrugging a little bit as he stroked her hair gently.

Lately, Andy and Thor had been talking about far more important things post sex and right now, as Thor ran his fingers along Andy's saturated skin, Andy felt pain creep in. She wanted more than anything to simply grow old and die like a normal person, but with her regeneration powers that just wasn't…it just couldn't happen. The two of them were going to outlive everyone that she cared so deeply about and she just didn't feel like she could handle it when the time came.

Thor understood where she was coming from, as mortals tended to die and he knew just how important Angel and Sharon were to Andy. The two were practically her sisters and their loss would devastate her and Thor had a feeling that she would never truly be over it either as they were all that she knew and all that she held dear. Of course she would still have Kaydence and Logan, but they could not replace Angel and Sharon in her heart and they couldn't replace them in Thor's either.

Being with Andy and spending time with Angel and Sharon had made Thor happier than he had been in ages, and while he would get to have Andy for a very long time, many of his other friends would die and he would only be left with their memories. Tony, Steve, Clint—he was not sure about Bruce as the Hulk seemed to be indestructible, so perhaps they would always have Bruce as well, but he was not sure. All he knew was that while Andy had started off happy, now he was sad and at least he knew that it wasn't because of the sex.

Andy had been wrestling with this for awhile now.

After being faced with the fact that she actually couldn't die, Andy had begun to think about this subject a lot and Thor didn't know how to help her. So instead he simply nuzzled her neck with his nose and kissed her flesh gently, still gliding his fingers along her skin to keep her calm even if her heart was breaking. It broke Thor's heart to see Andy this way, but he knew that her emotions would be ten times more than this when they actually died.

"I do not enjoy seeing your heart broken like this," Thor told her, placing a kiss behind her ear.

Andy smiled sadly. "If my heart was broken, I would be dead."

"I…is that not the Earth saying?" Thor asked, blushing.

"No, it's the saying, it's just inaccurate," Andy replied laughing, turning over in Thor's arms and pressing her naked body to his as she made eye contact with him. "You know what I would want ideally?"

Thor smiled at the woman in his arms and gently stroked her face. "What do you wish?"

Andy smiled a little more because the way that Thor spoke was so eloquent and honestly? Turned her on quite a bit. It was almost like some old fashioned, incredibly sexy, Shakespearean actor had gotten lost in time and dropped off on her doorstep. One that just so happened to be a Norse God with control over lightning and two mighty hammers—Andy made that dirty joke a lot—and he loved her for who she was and not what she was and she was truly lucky. She knew that.

"What I wish, is for us both to be mortal. Grow old together, have children together and die together, but I cannot have children," Andy said shaking her head. "My immune system is off the charts so there's no way your swimmers are making it into my uterus."

Thor blushed a little more. "You're being…crude…about reproduction? Is that the word I am searching for?"

"Trust me, that is not crude, but yes, that was the word thou was searching for," Andy giggled, kissing Thor tenderly and moaning into him as he kissed her back. "The blush, though? Very sexy…"

"You say that about a great many things that I do, Adrienne," Thor responded, capturing her lips with his and reveling in each kiss.

Andy laughed a little more and nodded, not even upset that Thor and everyone in Asgard called her by her full name instead of her nickname. Normally it would get on her nerves because she had a nickname for a reason, but it was the Asgardian way of doing things and if she was to be queen, she would have to get used to it sooner or later. Whether she even wanted to be queen or not because the idea of living in Asgard for any good length of time was actually rather daunting to her and she didn't know if she was going to be able to handle it or not because she needed so many things that Asgard couldn't offer her.

Well, at least she _wanted_ a lot of things that Asgard couldn't offer her.

For one thing, she needed TV and she knew for certain that in Asgard that was going to be a giant impossibility. They lived like the olden days with horses and had absolutely no time to be coming up with weird and ridiculous shows for the public to watch because the public had crops to tend to and armor to make. While it seemed like the ideal fantasy to be stuck in a different time, Andy had been spoiled in her upbringing with so many new technologies that she knew she would fail at being Queen of Asgard. Not to mention, that she would have to be _queen_.

Being queen meant that she would have all sorts of political responsibilities and she certainly wasn't ready for that. She hated politics as it was, but to be married to Thor meant that she was going to have to be a large part of the politics when Odin stepped down and made Thor king and sometimes Andy actually wished that Loki would take over instead…because sometimes she didn't even want to be queen. She just wanted Thor, she didn't want any of the added responsibilities that came with him…but if it meant being with him, then she would sacrifice a _lot_ to make that happen.

"If I could be mortal for you, I would be…if that was your greatest wish, I would abdicate the throne for you and have Father make me mortal." Thor told her, turning them over so that he was on top of her, spreading her legs gently.

Andy smiled at him and nodded. "Would you? You'd be giving up so much for me and if we actually went through with it, I would probably feel rather awful about it…"

"I would do anything for you, Adrienne," Thor responded, gently kissing her sternum and then kissing down her body.

"I don't deserve you," Andy told him as she tilted her head back and slid her fingers into his hair.

Thor smiled as she tugged on his hair a little bit, letting his lips explore his lover's skin before he made it to her inner thighs and gave them each a kiss. At this point Thor knew exactly how to please Andy because this was not new to them—sex had been what had started off their relationship because while it was flirting and common knowledge about devices that had begun the attraction, sex had moved it all to the next level. Of course in the beginning Andy had used sex with Thor as an excuse not to talk about furthering their relationship because it scared her, the thought of letting him in, but since then they had both come to know that it was love and it was true.

Now Andy's head was tilted back against the pillow as she tightened her fingers in Thor's lengthy locks, letting out a gentle moan as his lips found their mark between her legs. He was trying to make her feel better and this was the perfect way, Andy parting her legs more as she left his hot, wet tongue slowly stroke her folds. Thor was taking his time with his movement and Andy was letting out all of the sounds that he wanted to hear, tugging on his hair to bring his face back up to hers because what she really wanted was something else between her legs.

Nodding because he knew what she wanted, Thor started to kiss and suck on Andy's collarbone, giving one, hard thrust into her. There was no better way to get their minds off of living forever than to revert to their old ways and just sex away the pain even if it was unhealthy to do such a thing. The two of them just wanted to be together and while they would just start to talk about it again when they were done this time around, Thor and Andy wanted to forget about pain and focus on the happiness that they felt when they were together.

It was the only thing that they could do.

Living forever was going to be the hardest thing they ever did.

**Note: Just something nice and short and cute. I love writing Thor and I'm trying to get better at it. An Angel/Steve/Bucky one next and then one with Natasha and Clint and Bucky. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
